The Legend of Zelda: Triforce of the Sages
by Infernap
Summary: This fanfiction covers the immediate start of the downfall timeline, and the latter part of the Imprisoning War. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Hero of Time struck down Ganon, returned to his own time, and became a legend. This is the story we all know. However, there's one branch of the timeline where the Hero dies. This story covers the immediate aftermath of Link's death and the latter years of the Imprisoning War. Let us begin.

* * *

><p>Link knocked Ganon down.<p>

Zelda yelled "Link, do it!"

Link looked into Ganon's eyes, and... he hesitated for half a second. That was all Ganon needed. He swept Link aside and headed straight for Zelda. Ganon roared as the Triforce started to become complete.

"No!" Zelda yelled, but just before the Triforce became whole, one of the pieces of the Triforce split into fragments, which scattered in different directions.

"Navi. Find a new hero. Make sure the Triforce of Courage doesn't die..." Link broke off and fell limp.

"LINK! Why does he never listen to me..." Navi chided him.

"Navi! Link's dead, and Ganon's about to kill me. You're the only witness. Find a new partner, and gather the Sages. They'll have the fragments. I can sense that Ganon's killed all the current Sages, so you'll have to discover new ones. Remember,..." Zelda was pushed into the gaping chasm, and Ganon tried to touch the Master Sword, only to be repelled.

"I don't want to be killed and pushed into the chasm. Navi away!" Navi yelled as she fled from the battle scene.

"New hero, new hero. Where will I find a new hero?" Navi wondered.

* * *

><p>Pipit was asleep in the house.<p>

"O.K, rise and shine! We've got a big day ahead of us!"

Pipit bolted out of bed.

"Hap, how can you do that to us boys!" Pipit's friend Bagu yelled at the Happy Mask Salesman.

"Every morning, you make us wake up at the crack of dawn. How can you do this?"

"It keeps you alive, Bagu, and you know it!"

the Happy Mask Salesman explained.

"This is the only way we can gather enough food to survive each day. Now, the rest of you, get up!"

Pipit chuckled to himself. He remembered his real mom was never this harsh. Seven years ago, when he was just six, he was ripped from his parents. He could still remember his mom telling him he was named after the famous knight...

"Pipit! Are you dreaming again?" the Happy Mask Salesman asked. "Well, half rations for you at breakfast. Now, eat quickly and take a Spooky Mask. Remember, if you walk like a ReDead and groan like them too, you'll be able to fool any ReDead in this town. Now, off you go!"

As Pipit only had half rations, he finished his food in no time. As he left the house he heard the Happy Mask Salesman say: "Be careful. Ganondorf has been upset lately."

Pipit walked into town. As his job was to gather rations, he had to sneak past the ReDead, make it out of the gate, and fish in the Zora's River. As he was making his daily trudge towards the gate, a fairy flew up to him.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me... Hey! You don't look like a ReDead!" Navi screamed.

"Shh! Shh!" Pipit whispered, but it was too late. All the ReDead in the plaza turned their faces towards Pipit and Navi.

"RUN!" Pipit yelled, and they ran down the street towards the gate.

"They won't follow past the gate! They're bound to Ganon's Castle!" Pipit panted.

"Well, too bad. I just saw Ganon's Castle destroyed." Navi responded.

"WHAT?" yelled Pipit. "That means..." He took off back towards the Happy Mask house.

"Hey! Listen! Watch out!" Navi yelled as she flew after him.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the first chapter of my Ocarina of Time sequel. I'll be making the next chapter soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Navi flew down the road, following Pipit.

"What's the problem? Why are you running back towards the ReDeads?" Navi asked.

Pipit paused. "Navi, I'm going to have to ask you to be completely silent. Fly as high as you can while still seeing me, and follow me."

"Okay, kid. I'll follow you while you're moaning and groaning your way through the ReDeads."

"My name is Pipit, and let's get moving!"

Pipit quickly moaned and groaned his way through all the ReDeads. Some of them were already starting to move out of the Market area. As soon as he stepped out of the plaza, Navi yelled to him: "Hey! Come on! Let's go!" They ran through the door to the shelter.

* * *

><p>"You're telling me what?" the Happy Mask Salesman asked. "I honestly can't believe you without any evidence. Team, move out! Pipit, I think you were just trying to get out of work today. The ReDead haven't moved in seven years!"<p>

Bagu opened the door, saw a ReDead, and quickly shut it.

"He's telling the truth.", Bagu said.

"What can we do?" the Happy Mask Salesman wondered. "Now that the ReDead are out in the Field, we'll never be able to go fishing there!"

"Excuse me sir, my name is Navi, and I think I might be able to help. Across the field, there lies a forest where I was born. The people who live in the forest are very defensive, and if both of your groups worked together, you could protect the forest. I'm proposing that we move there, as it will be beneficial for both groups."

"Great idea, Navi!", the Happy Mask Salesman exclaimed. "We leave at once!"

* * *

><p>The expedition moved slowly, as it had to look like a group of moaning ReDead crossing Hyrule Field. They arrived at Kokiri Forest a few days of tired walking later.<p>

"We're here!", cried Navi! "We just need to cross this bridge and we'll be in the town."

However, once they got in the town they saw it was over-run with Deku Scrubs and Octoroks already.

"Run for it! This way!" Navi yelled as she flew between all the boulders and rocks to make her way to Mido's house.

Once they arrived, she introduced Mido to the Happy Mask Salesman's group.

"Navi's told me you'll help defend the village, and that's good. Kids, take a Deku Shield. Your job is now to bounce back the rocks of the Deku Scrubs and Octoroks, as to hit them with their own projectiles. Mask dude, you're in charge of the shop. You'll all live in Link's house, and you'll have to milk the cow."

"Cow?", Pipit wondered. "How do they get a cow up a ladder?"

"You'll also have to protect the Deku Sprout with your life, as members of the Kokiri. Do you accept?"

"We accept.", the Happy Mask Salesman responded.

"Mido?", queried Navi. "I have to find the Sages so we can restore the Triforce to full to have a chance of defeating Ganon. I'd appreciate your co-operation in finding the Sage of Forest."

"Of course," Mido said. "I'll bring together all the people in the village right now. You can see if any of them are the Sage of Forest."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of my fanfiction. If you like it, then wait around a week for the next chapter. Until then, bye!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, and welcome to Chapter 3. Last time, Pipit, Navi, the Happy Mask Salesman, and the kids under the protection of the Happy Mask Salesman arrived at the Kokiri Forest. What will happen now? Will the Sage of Forest be found? Read on and see.

* * *

><p>Pipit woke up to a cow mooing.<p>

"Oh, right. Time to milk the cow." This was his "reward" for bringing Navi, going out among free ReDeads, and warning everyone that they had to go. He got up, got out an empty bottle, and milked the cow.

"Why don't the Kokiris use pails instead of bottles?", Pipit grumbled as the milk all sloshed outside of the bottle and got on the floor. Pipit was actually lucky. One person each night got to sleep in the treehouse, but they had to milk the cow. With an empty bottle.

Navi flew into the house and told Pipit; "Help me look for the Sage of Forest, Pipit!"

Gladly relieved of his milking duties for a while, Pipit stepped through the tree house door and climbed down the ladder.

* * *

><p>"First, a eulogy for Saria. She was a great Kokiri, always taking care of the forest and making good music on her ocarina. The forest hummed with her presence. Now to finding the new Sage. Where's Fado?", Mido asked. "Darn that blasted Kokiri, we'll do this without him."<p>

Outside the tree house, all the Kokiri and their fairies were ready for seeing if they were the Sage of Forest.

"How do I do this again?", Mido asked.

"Just play the Minuet of Forest on a musical instrument. The Sage should go into a trance.", Navi told him.

"Are you sure you're not making this up?", Pipit whispered to Navi.

Navi replied with; "I think the Deku Tree told it to me in a legend or something."

Mido pulled out his Fairy Ocarina and played the Minuet of Forest. The song echoed through the forest. As all the Kokiris looked around, none of them seemed to be in a trance.

"The sage is probably Fado.", Mido told them. As a girl walked up to them, Mido said "No, not you, Fado. The other Fado!" The girl looked disappointed and walked away. "We should split up.", Navi said, and everyone else agreed.

* * *

><p>As Navi and Pipit stumbled on roots in the Lost Woods, Navi described Pipit's similarities to Link.<p>

"You both are around the same height. But you have freckles, and you're wearing that horrid Brown Tunic."

"Well, it helped us pass the ReDeads, didn't it?", Pipit told Navi, mildly annoyed.

Navi admitted it was true, and they continued on in silence. Suddenly, Navi spotted something.

"It's Fado!", she yelled as she ran toward him. However, once they got closer, Navi started crying. "He's dead!"

* * *

><p>They got the body back to the village, and Mido said a eulogy.<p>

"Fado was a brave Kokiri, violin at the ready, always ready to learn, protect the forest, or play some soothing music. Rest in peace, Fado."

The Kokiris and children left again to search for the Sage, but with a muted feel, as one of their own had passed through their lives.

However, the Happy Mask Salesman found the Sage. As he was walking through the forest, he saw a kid who sort of looked like a scarecrow, standing at arm's length from a mask lying on the ground. The kid was also wearing a Skull Mask. The Mask Salesman, knowing the mask on the ground was evil, bid the Skull Kid to walk away. However, he was in a trance, and the Mask Salesman had to carry him away from the Mask, and to the Kokiri Forest.

"We've found the Sage!", came the cry.

Pipit, Navi, Bagu, and all the rest raced toward the forest, ready to see the Sage. However, only Navi knew that the Sage held a piece of the Triforce.

As the community came towards the Skull Kid, they cheered, and he came out of the trance.

"Where am I? Why are there people cheering for me?", the Skull Kid asked.

"Skull Kid, come over here. I'll explain it to you.", Navi told him, in as friendly a voice as possible.

* * *

><p>"You're the fairy of Kokiri Kid! He was the only one ever to visit me, to sell me this mask..." Silently the Happy Mask Salesman cheered as he knew who owned one of the four masks he had made Link sell. Skull Kid and Navi walked away from the crowd, and Navi explained the situation to Skull Kid. Everyone in the forest thought Link had been killed seven years ago. That was why Navi had come without him. However, it was still a shock when Navi explained everything that had happened since Link left the forest.<p>

"That's why we're going. Skull Kid and I need to find the other sages.", Navi told the crowd.

"I need to go with you!", Pipit said. "You're a really great friend, Navi, and you'll need someone to help you defend from the monsters who can now travel anywhere in Hyrule. I'm coming with you."

"Go.", said the Happy Mask Salesman. "I can see you're the right kid for the job."

The crowd cheered as Navi, Pipit, and Skull Kid left the forest, ready for new adventures.

* * *

><p>So begins the adventure of the Sages. Who do you think will be the new version of each of the sages? I hope that you will continue reading to find out who the sages will be.<p> 


End file.
